


Поцелуй рыжего

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: с наступлением определенной даты Лестрейд вспоминает об одной мелочи – и, к счастью, получает возможность провести более глубокое исследование вопроса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss a Ginger Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011952) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> День «Поцелуй рыжего» на самом деле существует и отмечается 12 января.  
> Отбечено Pheeby

– А, детектив-инспектор. Вижу, Шерлок опять вызывает повод для тревоги.

– Да не особенно, сэр. Я просто слегка обеспокоился, когда он сунул в карман какие-то бумаги и отказался показывать их мне. Это серьезное дело, как и обычно бывает с убийствами, а он удерживает улику. У меня нет настроения выводить танцевальные па в процессе ареста, чтобы заставить его отдать то, что он взял. Коленка что-то шалит – боюсь, подобные пируэты превратят меня в калеку. 

– Отсюда просьба о моем присутствии.

– Разве это не самый логичный курс действий?

– Иногда. Однако мое присутствие может также привести Шерлока в самое несговорчивое настроение и настроить против любого дела, которому я стараюсь здесь способствовать.

– Ммм-гм.

– Детектив-инспектор?

– Что? А! Да, да, конечно, он бывает угрюмым и упертым засранцем, что верно, то верно, но со мной он тоже так себя ведет – и я подумал, что еще один тычок может ускорить процесс.

– Понятно.

– Хорошо.

– Детектив-инспектор? 

– Сэр?

– Что вы такое делаете? 

– Стою. Я в этом настоящий талант.

– А что вы делаете, помимо того что стоите?

– Еще кучу всего! Дышу, слышу, чувствую, как у меня начинает чесаться за ухом…

– Но ничто из этого не затрагивает мои волосы.

– Да… и то верно. Хорошо подмечено, сэр.

– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, почему же в таком случае вы уделяете им столь пристальное внимание?

– На самом деле я смотрю в пространство.

– Неверно.

– Стоило попытаться.

– К сожалению, призы за попытку не выдаются.

– Спасибо, что сообщили.

– Так вы ответите на мой вопрос? 

– А каким будет наказание за отказ? 

– Вы даже представить себе не отважитесь.

– Ох-хо. Звучит болезненно. Или грязно. Или то и другое.

– Продолжайте.

– Ну, просто дело в том, что… Шерлок однажды кое о чем упомянул, а сегодня такой день, что я вспомнил об этом – и вот теперь пытаюсь сам разглядеть. Как вам такое объяснение? 

– Совершенно неинформативно.

– За это полагается приз? 

– Увы, нет. Эта попытка так же недостойна поощрения, как предыдущая.

– Какая жалость. Я-то надеялся извлечь что-нибудь хорошее из сегодняшнего дня – однако, с другой стороны, всегда ведь есть завтра.

– Готов признать ваше упорство в избегании ответов на прямые вопросы, если это вам поможет.

– Ура! Лестрейд забивает гол на последних секундах матча! 

– Это какая-то отсылка к спорту? 

– Да. 

– Уверен, что она объясняет ваш энтузиазм. А теперь не могли бы мы вернуться к изначальной причине нашего танца? 

– С танцами у меня плохо. Коленка пошаливает, помните? 

– Детектив-инспектор…

– Отлично! Только не надо кипеть от возмущения на месте преступления. Это закон, сэр. Прошу прощения, но так уж оно есть. И… на самом деле, ничего существенного. Шерлок однажды упомянул, что вы… в юности были более ярким, чем сейчас, и мне просто любопытно.

– Более ярким? В смысле – эксцентричным и колоритным? Это-то, безусловно, его область экспертизы.

– Нет, в смысле – в вас было больше цвета. Особенно что касается волос. О, должно быть, вы понимаете, о чем я, потому что вы только что приобрели вид, какой у вас бывает, когда Шерлок срывается с поводка и идет в разнос на публике.

– Понятно. Мой брат рассказывает истории.

– Вот это-то мне и хотелось бы знать! Правда это или нет.

– Понятно.

– Вы уже не первый раз это говорите.

– Спасибо, что обратили внимание.

– На здоровье.

– Ну что ж, как вы можете наблюдать, мои волосы определенно не рыжие.

– О-о-ох…

– Прошу прощения? Не могли бы вы не стонать в тех случаях, когда полагается использовать слова? 

– Простите, сэр. Не хотел издавать лишних стонов. И я бы сказал, что – да, сейчас вы определенно не рыжий, но если присмотреться, можно заметить, что ваши волосы выглядят, как у людей, которые в юности были рыжими, но с возрастом потемнели.

– Полагаю, вы заблуждаетесь.

– Полагаю, что ничего подобного. Не забывайте, сэр, у меня есть свидетель.

– Который считает, что правда – это неудачно названная паста? 

– Который знал вас в юности и подтвердит, что в ваших локонах когда-то было побольше огня. Конечно, вас нельзя отнести к парням, чьи головы выглядят так, словно на них развели костер, но, полагаю, если вы побудете достаточно долго на солнце, мы сможем разглядеть любопытные проблески прошлых дней, не правда ли? 

– Нонсенс.

– Уверены? 

– Полагаю, именно я – тот человек, который может располагать об этом достаточной информацией.

– И то верно. Ну что ж, тогда… оставим эту тему. 

– Хорошо. Однако…

– Да? 

– Чисто из любопытства… Что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что «сегодня такой день»? 

– Понятия не имею, о чем это вы.

– Детектив-инспектор!

– Вам часто что-то слышится, мистер Холмс? 

– Мне определенно ничего не послышалось! 

– Зато мне сейчас слышится крик. Однако, вы можете быть весьма громким, когда захотите.

– Лестрейд! 

– На самом деле вам совершенно не за чем об этом знать, сэр. Это просто глупость.

– Мне совсем не хотелось бы прибегать к крайним мерам…

– Мы опять вернулись к болезненному и грязному, сэр?

– Да.

– Проклятье. Ну ладно… Вот в чем все дело. Сегодня – день «Поцелуй рыжего», поэтому я и вспомнил о том, что Шерлок сказал про ваши волосы. Собственно, больше тут нечего добавить, сэр. Просто глупость, которая на пару мгновений заняла мое внимание. Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня. 

– Понятно. Нет, отставить – я сам вижу, что повторяюсь. Так, значит… и кто же, во имя создателя, создает эти идиотские «дни»? 

– Не знаю, сэр, но если вы выясните, могу по вашему желанию арестовать ублюдка.

Майкрофт фыркнул и постучал несколько раз кончиком зонта по краешку ботинка. Затем снова фыркнул и наконец уставился на Лестрейда, который в этот момент размышлял, как бы ему превратиться в невидимку – или съежиться до столь малых размеров, что это привело бы к аналогичному результату.

– Ну, так уж и быть.

– Простите, сэр? 

– В конце концов, нельзя пренебрегать традициями.

– Это о том, что мне предстоит попрощаться с головой? 

– В каком-то смысле, возможно, да. Но я прошу вас – начинайте уже, ведь нам с вами еще разбираться с одной насущной проблемой, вокруг которой уже начинает собираться толпа раздраженных индивидуумов – а это никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. 

– Н… начинать?

– Да. Возможно, мне следует сделать признание – во имя истины. Когда я был ребенком и юношей, мои волосы действительно носили несколько более медный окрас, чем сейчас.

– Так вы все-таки рыжий?

– Нет, но, если брать во внимание генетику, я действительно носитель определенных аллелей, хотя их экспрессия и успела претерпеть модификацию с течением времени. 

– Я…

– Я жду.

– В самом деле?

– Похоже, что я вас разыгрываю?

– Нет, не похоже. Ну что ж…

Лестрейд подался вперед и легко коснулся губ Майкрофта.

Затем решительно коснулся губ Майкрофта.

Затем решительно коснулся, сделав шаг вперед, ближе к человеку, которого он целовал.

Затем решительно коснулся, слегка скользнув языком по губам человека, которого он целовал, а этот человек тем временем положил руки на бедра Лестрейда.

Затем обжигающе коснулся, с открытым ртом, обхватив руками талию Майкрофта, в то время как Майкрофт вовсю оглаживал спину Лестрейда.

Затем… 

– НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!!!!!

– Вот черт. Мы убили Шерлока.

– Его кожные покровы и правда кажутся более бледными, чем обычно, но более точно определить сложно, учитывая то, что его предсмертная агония затрудняет осмотр.

– Может, помочь ему?

– Не стоит. Вижу, один из ваших помощников достает необходимую информацию из кармана Шерлока, что сводит значение последнего в данной ситуации к нулю.

– Молодец Андерсон. Всегда извлекает максимум выгоды из представившейся возможности.

– Мудрая стратегия.

– Возможно… и нам ей воспользоваться? 

– На самом деле, я как раз собирался предложить нечто в этом духе.

– Может, я угощу вас чашечкой чая, за которой мы обсудим стратегии и предложения?

– Весьма уместная инициатива. Но сначала…

На этот раз Майкрофт сам склонился и поцеловал Лестрейда – очень нежно, но в то же время со страстью, которая прошила детектива-инспектора насквозь.

– Уверен, что оставил без внимания день «Поцелуй серебристого», а мне бы совсем не хотелось получить обвинения в пренебрежении социальными традициями.

– Достойно восхищения, сэр.

– Да, нам еще стоит обсудить за чаем обращение «сэр». Точнее, его отмену.

– Жду с нетерпением.

– Аналогично.

– ВЫ РАЗРУШИЛИ ВСЕЛЕННУЮ!

– Позвоню Джону, чтобы отвез его домой.

– Хорошо. Следует находиться в окружении любимых людей, когда вокруг рушится вселенная.

– Постараюсь не забыть об этом.

– Не беспокойтесь. У меня есть подозрение, что я буду рядом, чтобы напомнить.


End file.
